1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool positioning pad, and more particularly to a tool positioning pad that is capable of accepting tools being positioned and placed inside a tool box.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional positioning pad is placed inside a tool box and has multiple slots formed therein. The slots may comprise straight slots, circular slots, specific-shaped slots or the like that are used for holding different kinds of tools inside and preventing these tools easily escaping from the slots. For instance, a straight slot is always used for mounting a spanner, a ruler or a saw inside, the circular slots are used for holding sleeves for a socket wrench and the specific-shaped slot may have a shape corresponding to a socket wrench. To present a tool escaping form the corresponding slot, a dimension of the slot has to be well designed corresponding to the tool. However, the specific tool still easily drops from the corresponding slot after frequently used.
Furthermore, for containing different tools with variety thickness, different dimensions of the slots are needed. However, forming these slots needs a variety of processing tools, and this increases costs of manufacturing and is troublesome for manufacturers.
The present invention provides a tool positioning pad to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional positioning pad.